The Best Of The Ouran Host Club
by highway country 1994
Summary: Here's a story were Haruhi has cousin who may or may not like one of the twins and Tamaki has a sister twin to be exact and she maybe in love someone as well anyway read about all the adventures they have not good at summary's but it' a good story trust me!
1. Chapter 1

Hi their hears a new story that my bff Akari and I are working on hope you like it and we do not own this and if we did we would not be writing this so yeah we only own our charters Sakura and Akari

* * *

"Wow,can't believe I'm finally going to see my cousin,Haruhi after 3 's also me and Haruhi's first day here at Ouran High School.I entered the school and I saw someone by the entrance. I went over to that person to see if that person could help me look for Haruhi.I walked to the entrance and it turned out that person was Haruhi."What happened?!" I hair was cut short that it made her look like a boy."What do you mean?" said Haruhi."Your hair!" I yelled."Oh,I had to cut it,some kid got gum in my hair and I couldn't get it out,so I had no other choice but to cut it" said Haruhi. "But you look like a boy and then your clothes...well you always wear those kinds of things" I said."I don't care what I look like... and I like wearing these clothes." Said Haruhi,looking down at her outfit." "Never mind,let's just just look around or something". I said . I'm gonna find a quiet place to read." said Haruhi. Then she just left me by myself and walked in to the school. I didn't want to be by myself with a bunch of strangers so I followed Haruhi. She barely even noticed me following her too,but then I lost her down a hallway. I didn't know where she had gone . "Haruhi?"I said,slowly walking down the hallway.I was walking and I bumped into a girl."Oh,sorry". I said,stepping back."It's ok". Said the girl."Oh,Haruhi! Almost forgot."I said,looking around."Is everything okay? Did you lose something"? asked the girl."Oh,yeah,I'm just looking for my cousin,Haruhi,she was here somewhere". I said."I can help you look for her". Said the girl. "Ok". I said. "I'm Akari,by the way". "Oh,I'm Sakura,pleasure to meet you"."Yeah". I both started walking down the hallway when we heard a crashing ran over to where the noise had come from,Music Room #3 door was open so we both stepped inside,We both saw broken glass on the floor near Haruhi."Haruhi,what did you do?" I said."She broke a 8,00 yen vase". "What!? I'm gonna have to pay for that,huh?" said Haruhi. "How are you going to pay for that?!" I said. "Wait... I said looking around. There were 6 other students,boys, in the room that I just noticed. "Tamaki!" yelled Sakura."Hey,it's so nice to see you again". She said,running over to him and hugging him."S-Sakura?" said the boy Sakura was she said "Hey don't we look alike we're twins!" said Sakura. Then I remembered about Haruhi and went over to help her get off the floor. "Who are these people?" I whispered to Haruhi while helping her up. "I don't know,they're called the-" "The Host Club" said the guy with the glasses,cutting off Haruhi's sentence. "How are you going to pay for that?!" I said again,panicked."You are a commoner, so since you have no money,so since you have no money, you can pay with your body". Said the guy guy Sakura was STILL hugging. After they had explained everything and before I knew it Haruhi was now in the Host Club with those creeps. "What,but-" I was cut off when they all took off running somewhere else with Haruhi and once again I was left alone,this time with Sakura though. "I can't believe it". I said. "Don't worry,I'm sure it'll be fun". Said Sakura.I looked at her,shocked. "Wait,she's not a- you know what just never mind,I'm gonna go find her. Hope those creeps aren't doing anything to her". I said then walked out into the hallways. "She's,her? Haruhi's a girl?" said Sakura, talking to herself. "Come on, just put this uniform on". "Yeah". "Ok,ok but you guys get out"! said Haruhi. "Haruhi?" I said,walking into the room. "Oh,there you guys are! What did you do with Haruhi?! I promise once I get my-" ."What the..." I said , looking at Haruhi. I ran over to her."What are you doing?!" I whispered. "Your not a boy,Haruhi". "I don't really care if they see me as a boy or a girl". Said Haruhi."But, Haruhi..." then I turned around,the guy Sakura was hugging stared back at us."Your a girl?" he said after we had shown him Haruhi's I.D. card." Yeah,but it doesn't matter..." said Haruhi,without a care in the world."I just have to get 100 customers and then I would be done paying my debt and leave". She said."Haruhi,you can't do that!" I said, course she just ignored me they ALL rest of the day Passed slowly,but I did learn more about those creeps and Sakura,it turns out Sakura wanted to surprise her brother,Tamaki,the one I'm pretty sure likes Haruhi,wait,what?,never mind,anyways Sakura surprised Tamaki,she's a singer too,she had spent some time in the U.S. and came Host Club was interesting too,but it gave me the creeps when they were "working" in the Music Room #3 with their guests.I wonder what's gonna happen from now on...

* * *

"I think that went pretty well don't you guys anyway pleas r&r and this is Akari and I's first Ouran High School Host Club fic and her first fic so be nice and remember to tip your waitress","hi may I take your order","remember (tips waitress over) "ahh!","well good night everybody"


	2. Chapter 2:It's The Dutey Of A Host

Hi their hears 2nd chapter and time for the disclaimer we do not own ouran high school host club all rights reserved to funimation and others this is just a fan fic we only own our charters nothing more pleas support the official release.

* * *

Well today was Haruhi's 2nd day hosting at the Host Club."Wait,I still haven't even met those cre- host club.I haven't met the host club yet". I said."I'll introduce them to you,if you want". Said Haruhi. I thought about it and said "Sure". So Haruhi started."Ok,this is Mori-sempei,Honey-sempie,Kyoya-sempie,Hikaru,Kaoru ,and that Tamaki tried to hug me,but before he could I said,"Oh,so your the main creep who's making my cousin do this".,then he stopped and went into a corner to sulk."Now you've done it". Said Hikaru and Sakura came in and hit Tamaki on the head with a book and said,"Don't be a baby!" then turned to me and said "Hi!" all cheerful like she didn't just scare us that day Haruhi was freaking said she had to dance at the party the Host Club was throwing "I don't know how to dance..." said Haruhi."I'll teach you". said a girl standing at the Music room turned to her and stared."Who is she?" Haruhi asked."Princess Kanako". said Tamaki,walking over to then started talking and agreed to let Haruhi practice dancing with Kanako for the would always just sit around looking out the window,seeming sad or depressed."What's wrong with him?" I asked, when Haruhi was practicing with was once again sitting near a window looking was also Haruhi's last day of practice,because today was going to be the party."He's probably just jealous,because Kanako's been hanging out more with Haruhi..." said the twins,Hikaru and Kaoru."Hmm..." said Sakura, they finished they started getting dressed up for the Host Club had everything planned out for the students started coming to the front of the school where the party was going to start and almost every single person had a date or someone to dance they all started dancing,then the Host Club."Those creeps..." I said watching them trading off with Haruhi while dancing.I kept my distance from those creeps and everyone else,since I didn't want to come to this I heard this,"Haruhi will kiss Kanako in place of Tamaki". that rang through my ears,trying to process what was going turns out that Kanako had won a kiss from the "king",Tamaki,but to make it interesting the other members of the Host Club switched it with Haruhi kissing Kanako on the cheek."What?!" exclaimed Tamaki,freaking out."Kyoya said to make it more interesting" said the Haruhi was completely against it, Kyoya said they would lower her debt by 800 yen."Well it is just a peck on the cheek..." said Haruhi,deciding.I got closer to see what was going on. Also for some reason the twins had been eating bananas...banana peels... Haruhi started walking down the stairs toward the couple,Kanako and her was leaning toward Kanako's cheek,but Tamaki ran down the stairs toward Haruhi to stop her,but as he reached out to grab her he slipped on a banana peel (hmm...wonder how that got there...those creeps...) and accidentally pushed Haruhi causing her to kiss Kanako on the lips."Way to go boss". said the twins, was shocked."Why,those little..." I said, what else they have in store for us...

* * *

"I think that went pretty well don't you guys anyway pleas r&r and hi this is highway country 1994 we've all had some laughs hear today but you know whats not funny killing a hooker besides most of them are already dead inside anyways good night everybody.


	3. Chapter 3:Beware the Physical Exam!

Hi there here's the 2nd chapter and time for the disclaimer we do not own Ouran High School Host Club all rights reserved to Funimation and others this is just a fan fic we only own our charters nothing more please support the official release.

* * *

"Ok..." I said.

Me and Haruhi were deciding on what to do about the twins and their pranks they played on me. Ever since that accidental kiss and party the twins have pranked me for fun, since they were sometimes bored or whatever.

"At least they haven't done any pranks on me in public." I said, shaking my head to the thought of an embarrassing, public prank in front of everyone.

"It would be like my worst nightmare..." I said.

"Whatever. They're just bored. I'm sure they'll stop some time." said Haruhi, not even caring about what I just said.

"Ugh, nevermind. I'm gonna go study for a test" I said and left.

"So...you just now noticed this." said Kyouya, looking over at Tamaki.

"Huh?!" exclaimed Tamaki.

They were talking about how the twins got to spend more time with Haruhi than Tamaki.

"Since they have the same class together they spend more time with her, and you spend only, about 23% with her in Host club activities." said Kyouya, pointing to a chart.

"Haruhi! All daddy wants is for you to go back to you being the girl you used to be!" exclaimed Tamaki, grabbing Haruhi's shoulders and her back and forth yelling, "Change right now, change right now!" "Everyone's gonna find out eventually. Physical exams are tomorrow." said the twins.

"Physical exams?" said Haruhi, "Everyone's going to find out I'm a girl."

*Tamaki's P.O.V.*

"Haruhi..." "They're looking at you because you're lovely..." "I'll protect you..."

...daydreaming about Haruhi... AGAIN...

*End of Tamaki's P.O.V.*

Tamaki had a huge smile on his face as he daydreamed and said those words.

"Why you little..." I said through gritted teeth as I heard him say that. I was on the verge of killing that creep. "Hehehe..." I cackled, as I grabbed a book from a table.

"Hey, guys!" said Sakura entering through the Music room. I almost had it... I had my arms raised up over Tamaki's head with the book in my hands... nah, I was gonna do nothing at ..."I'll get you some day." I whispered, quickly walking away from him.

* 2 Minutes Later*

"You know if everyone finds out Haruhi is a girl she won't be in the Host Club anymore." said the twins.

"Huh?!" said Tamaki, " I promise we'll keep your secret, Haruhi." he said.

"Sure." said Haruhi, careless.

"Physical exams, huh?" I said, looking around as the guys started to make a plan to keep Haruhi's secret.

"She doesn't seem to care about it." said the twins as they looked over to Haruhi, who still didn't know the real reason as to why the guys were trying to keep her secret.

"We need something to motivate her." said Kyouya.

"Fancy tuna." said Mori.

"Huh?... Fancy tuna?" said Haruhi, suddenly interested.

Then the guys made creepy faces, knowing what to do next.

"No..." I gasped as I saw this happen.

*Few Moments Later*

"Hmm..." I said, walking into the infirmary room. "What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Uh, nothing. It's just that I feel uncomfortable doing this." I said looking around at the thousands of nurses and doctors and students.

"Oh, don't worry!" said Sakura, happily entering the dressing room.

The twins were listening, of course, and walked over to me, one on each side of me.

"What are you scared of what your breast size might be?" said the twins, mischievously looking down at me.

"Ugh, no... It's just uncomfortable..." I said.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad." they said, pulling me towards the changing room.

"Wait! Let go of me!" I yelled, trying to get loose from their grip.

Next thing I knew I was in the changing room, with both twins staring at me. "Fine, but you guys have to get out!" I said and kicked them out. "Creeps." I whispered.

The twins then headed their way to get their exams, chest measurements...that's when someone...a girl, walked in the infirmary room. Everyone started gathering around to see the twins with their shirts off...of course... Oh and by the way the Host club's plan to keep Haruhi's secret didn't quite work out... Tamaki and Haruhi were in the changing room together, since Tamaki was telling Haruhi what the plan was. So Tamaki had pretended to be Haruhi, but of course everyone knew it was Tamaki. At least no one found out about the secret...and also, I wonder what else happened in that changing room, you can never trust these creeps. Anyways... me and Sakura were done with exams, and then we walked over to where the crowd of girls were.

"Oh, it's just the twins." I said, turning around to leave.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder."Hey Akari." said Hikaru. "So, what size did you get?" asked Koaru, both twins looking at me.

"Hmm... I got D she got C." said Sakura, in front of everybody. I glared at her then started to walk away again. No one even noticed the girl that had entered the room still. She walked over to the crowd of girls, curious of what was going on.

"Oh...hmm, wow..." she said as she saw the twins with their shirts off. She kept staring at them like she was in a daze, then a smile crept on her face. Now looking at them in an evil way...still creepily smiling.

* * *

Hi now we hear at A+ Pros have not been getting any R's lately so to try to jog your memory hears a little are some pick up lines that we will have Sakura AND Akari read,me:"ok go girls",Sakura: "do we have to I was in the middle of a great book", Akari: "yeah and i just don't want to", me:"love the amusement girls and just for that your going first Akari", Akari:"oh man so it's true what they say about you,you are evil",me:"ah flattering will get you no where now go", Akari: "ok hear I go, You must be an ice mage because you give me the chills(wink), Me:"ok your next Sakura",Sakura:Ok I hope I do as good as you Akari",Akari: "Wow Thanks Sakura",Me:"ok lets go",Sakura:"Right. "I may not be the Colonel, but I can set your heart on fire."(blows kiss and winks with hearts all around),Me:"Wow nice Sakura my turn then we can leave",both "ok!", My fire isn't the only thing burning between us.(fire works,claps,kisses,and hearts)thanks to all who read and good night every one


	4. Chapter 4:Attack of the Lady Manager!

Hi there here's the 4th chapter and time for the disclaimer we do not own Ouran High School Host Club all rights reserved to Funimation and others this is just a fan fic we only own our charters nothing more please support the official release.

* * *

Everybody left the infirmary room after everyone had finished. Though after that, who knows what happened to that girl that had come in. I went back to my class to study for a test, Haruhi stayed with those creeps, even though I insisted on her to come with me.

"Ugh, fine." I said and left toward my class. I suddenly stopped when I got to class since I didn't expect anyone else to be there. There were two girls in there.

"Amara it's so nice to see you!" said one of the girls.

"Rengai, it's nice to see you, too!" said the other.

_'I guess they're new.'_ I thought, walking into the classroom.

"Oh, hi." I said, casually.

"Hey." they both responded.

I walked over to my desk to get my book.

"Are both of you new? I haven't seen you guys in this class." I said.

"Yeah, we're both new. I'm Rengai, that's Amara." said Rengai.

"Oh, cool. Nice to meet you guys. I'm Akari." I said, walking out the door.

"Wait!" shouted Rengai.

I turned around.

"We've heard something about a Host Club. You think you could show us the club?" said Rengai.

"Yeah it seems interesting." said Amara, smiling.

I looked at both of them, that's when I noticed something about Amara, she kind of reminded me of some people but I couldn't think of who. It's just something about her...

"Hmm... I guess."I said, thinking of the things that would happen. They followed me to the music room and since I didn't want to see them first, or at all, and those roses coming out and everything, I let Rengai and Amara open the doors to the Host club. They were both shocked, seriously they just stood there. I walked past them, toward Sakura, those creeps, and... wait someone's missing...and someone else too...

"Where's Haruhi?" I asked. The twins walked over to me, resting their elbows on my shoulders.

"She went to go study in her class." said Hikaru. "All alone." said Koaru. "With Tamaki." they both whispered, then walked back, smiling.

"Kyouya!" yelled Rengai. She ran up to him and hugged him. I was furious knowing that Tamaki was with Haruhi, but surprised that this girl knew Kyouya. I turned around, looking at Amara. She still just stood there, staring... I followed her gaze.

"No.." I gasped. Amara's gaze led to the twins. No one else had noticed this, though. In just that moment, while I wasn't listening and figuring out what was going on between Amara and the twins, the Host club had gotten a manager, Rengai. Turns out Rengai had a crush, more like OBSESSED, on Kyouya and flew all the way from France to here just to see him and now she's the Host Club's manager.

"Hey, guys." said Haruhi, as she walked in the room, followed by Tamaki. Amara finally stopped staring at the twins to look at Haruhi.

"Well, hello." said Tamaki, stepping up to Amara. He grabbed her hands and smiled at her. Of course, this creeped her out, but Tamaki wouldn't let go of her hands.

"Hi, I'm Rengai, new Host club manager. That's Amara." she said.

"I'm Haruhi. ...And new Host club manager?"said Haruhi, turning to the guys.

"Yeah, we just agreed to let her be the Host club manager." said Kyouya. Tamaki finally let go of Amara's hands.

"So, there's two new girls?" said Tamaki, then looked towards Haruhi. "That's great!" he said.

_Later that day Tamaki had said having 2 new girls in Haruhi's class would help her, they can be her new 'girlfriends'. I was right there, listening to this. I'm a girl. I'm her cousin. Hello?! Anyways, how could he be so stupid, then they would find out Haruhi's a girl, everyone would. He finally figured that part out, though, and decided it wasn't such a good idea. I wasn't going to stay any longer to listen to that, so I left out of the music room.

I wandered off for a while in the hallways since I didn't know what else to do. But then as I turned around a corner I bumped into someone, not 'bumped' actually. This 'person', (still didn't know who it was) literally ran into me, ( and of course there had to be a table right there...) and I fell over onto the small table. Yeah, I got hurt...

"Ah! Akari are you all right?!" said Hikaru.

"Huh? Hikaru?" I said trying to sit up. My vision was getting blurry and I felt dizzy.

"Akari?!" yelled Hikaru.

"Oww..." I groaned. My whole body hurt. Then I heard other footsteps coming towards us, but I didn't know who else came. I fainted.

...

* * *

Me:"Ok this is great and remember r&r even if your a guest and tell us if you want more pike up lines,and think about it behind every great man is a women rolling her eyes well good by"!


End file.
